Creature Age Trilogy
Cast: Creature Age *Manny - Balto *Sid - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Diego - Shining Amror (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Scrat - Filk (A Bug's Life) *Roshan - Jack-Jack Parr (The Incredibles) *Soto - King Sombra (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Zeke - Prince Blueblood (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Oscar and Lenny - Flim and Flam (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Carl and Frank - Arry and Bert (Thomas and Friends) *Dab the Dodo - Blu (Rio) *Dodos - Birds (Rio) *Runar - Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) *Eddie - Sam I-Am (Green Ham and Eggs) *Rachel - Bruma (Noah's Ark (2007)) *Jennifer - Kairel (Noah's Ark (2007)) *The animal says "How do you know is Ice Age" - Timon (The Lion King) *The Animal who shouted "Becaus its all the Ice" - Zidgel (3-2-1 Penguins!) *Animals on the extinction - Lions (The Lion King) *Beaver Turtles - Maggie and Rayna (The Buzz on Maggie) *Beaver Turtle runs away when Sid said - Grouchy Guy (Green Ham and Eggs) Creature Age 2: The Meltdown *Ellie - Jenna (Balto) *Crash and Eddie - Remy and Emile (Ratatouille) *Fast Tony - Br'er Rabbit (Song of the South) *Lady Sloth - Smurfette (Smurfs: The Lost Village) *Stu - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) *The Lone Gunslinger - Mzingo (The Lion Guard) *Cretaceous and Maelstrom - Sarco & Surly (Dino Time) *Cholly - Beast (Beauty and the Beast) *Female Ox - Daisy (Back at the Barnyard) *Male Ox - Otis (Back at the Barnyard) *Scrat gets hit by Shovelmouth - Norm (Norm of the North) *Mini-Sloths - Scat Cat and His Bands (The Aristocats) *Mammoths - Wolves (Balto) *Vultures - Mzingo's Flock (The Lion Guard) *Piranhas - Hyenas (The Lion King) Creature Age 3: Dawn of the Animals *Buck - SpongeBob SquarePants *Peaches - Cadpig (101 Dalmatians: The Series) *Scratte - Princess Bala (Antz) *Gazelle - Khalil (Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie) *Rudy - Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) *Momma Dino - Momma Ida (The Good Dinosaur) *Eggbert - Arlo (The Good Dinosaur) *Yoko - Buck (The Good Dinosaur) *Shelley - Libby (The Good Dinosaur) Creature Age 4: Continental Drift *Peaches - Aleu (Balto II: Wolf Quest) *Ethan - Dodger (Oliver and Company) *Shira - Princess Cadence (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Captain Gutt - Kai (Kung Fu Panda 3) *Granny Sloth - Gwendolyn (The Fearless Four) *Louis - Mr. Link (Missing Link (2019)) *Flynn - Professor Poopypants (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) *Squint - Snowball (The Secret Life of Pets) *Raz - Mirage (Aladdin (TV Series)) *Gupta - Crowley (Trick or Webkinz) *Silas - Aeon the Terrible (Rudolph's Shiny New Year) *Boris - Jackson Storm (Cars 3) *Sid's Family - Thomas O'Malley, Duchess, Toulouse and Berlioz (The Aristocats) *Sid's Siren - Princess Skystar (My Little Pony: The Movie) *Granny's Siren - Capper (My Little Pony: The Movie) *Captain Gutt's Siren - Queen Novo (My Little Pony: The Movie) *Steffie - Rita (Oliver and Company) *Katie - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) *Meghan - Georgette (Oliver and Company) *Giant Crab - Tamatoa (Moana) *Rats - Ratigan's Thugs (The Great Mouse Detective) *Narwhals - Alligators (The Princess and the Frog, The Rescuers, etc.) *Hyraxes - Mices (Cinderella, The Rescuers, etc.) *Precious - Big Ben (Rudolph's Shiny New Year) *Ariscratle - Mr. Soil (A Bug's Life) *Sliding Deer - Tantor (Tarzan) *Beaver Turtle Child - Kid Gorilla (Tarzan) *Baby Bird - Ducky (The Land Before Time) *Sirens - Chrysalis (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Creature Age 5: Collision Course *Julian - Kodi (Balto III: Wings of Change) *Brooke - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Shangri Llama - King Julien (Madagascar) *Neil deBuck Weasel - Stanley S. SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Gavin, Gertrude & Roger - Lazlo, Patsy Smile & Clam (Camp Lazlo) *Teddy - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Francine - Morgana Macawber (Darkwing Duck) *Bubbles - Spirit (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) *Misty - Rain (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) Movies * Creature Age * Creature Age 2: The Meltdown * Creature Age 3: Dawn of the Animals * Creature Age 4: Continental Drift * Creature Age 5: Collision Course Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Channels Category:Parodies Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Now Playing Movie-Spoof Category:Ice Age movies Category:Ice Age Movie Spoofs Category:Ice Age movies spoof